Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Application No. PCT/DE99/03734, filed on Nov. 25, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/DE00/04138, filed on Nov. 22, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention relates to an arrangement for pressure point generation in keyboards for piano-like electronic keyboard instruments, especially in keyboards for electronic harpsichords and electronic organs, by means of which sensors are controlled when key levers are actuated, and in which, to generate pressure points, key levers are connected to a scanning device, consisting of a sensor and a key magnet.
Background Art includes several disclosed pressure point devices in keyboards for piano-like keyboard instruments in which a pressure point is produced mechanically or magnetically.
EP 0 567 024 B1 indicates a device in which two permanent magnets are arranged in a homopolar position with regard to one another, so that the fact of overcoming the repulsive magnetic field is felt like a tactile touch when the magnets are led past one another.
In an arrangement described in DE 42 23 739.4 A1, an electromagnet is set against a permanent magnet for pressure point generation. The drawback of this arrangement is the fact that the electromagnetic counter magnet has only a limited efficacy, and that the arrangement makes manufacturing expensive.
Although they allow an adjustment to a specified condition, the disclosed devices do not allow a modification of their parameters while they are being used. Another drawback is the fact that the insertion into the permanently existing magnetic field does only enable relatively soft transitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,983 describes the emulation of force-relevant mechanical processes in a grand piano or piano keyboard when actuating the keys, in which a processor uses predefined curve shapes and the key movement data acquired by a key sensor to control an electromagnet assigned to the key. Although this makes it possible to emulate the playing touch of a simulated piano keystroke, this device does not allow the emulation of the essentially different touch and feel of a pipe organ manual, or of a multi-section harpsichord. It is not possible to simulate several different types of instruments using a single device.
Keyboards for electronic keyboard instruments with keystroke dynamics in which the key passage speed is evaluated between two contacts have also been disclosed as part of Background Art. But these keyboards do not allow the emulation of a typical piano keystroke manner in which a key is pressed slowly at the beginning, and accelerated at the end to strike a still relatively loud tone. It would also be desirable to be able to simulate the tactile touch in a way which is as close as possible to the touch characteristics applicable to the opening and closing of the wind-chest valve in a pipe organ. By analogy to the actuation of the pipe organ, the increase in the tactile-touch impression should also be felt when switching in several organ stops, with the tactile touch occurring in a relatively spontaneous way. It should also be possible to enable a tactile feedback simulating the pulling of the strings on a multi-section harpsichord.
It is the object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the kind mentioned at the beginning which allows the simulation of a tactile touch behaviour that comes as close as possible both to a keystroke typical of a harpsichord, and to the touch characteristics of an organ, and that also allows a dynamic keystroke as well as the emulation of several pressure points during one key operation.
In accordance with the invention, the object is achieved by an arrangement which presents the characteristics indicated in claim 18.
Advantageous embodiments are indicated in the subordinate claims.
The arrangement according to the invention provides a comparatively simple circuit-engineering arrangement, allowing the simulation of varied types of play. It is a particular advantage that several pressure points can be adjusted electrically in terms of strength, position, and length. In this context, it is possible to generate the point in a pulsed shape with a fast rise, or with a rise that is formed by any curve. Different parameters may be selected for pressing and releasing the key. Furthermore, it is possible to assign different sound generators to the keyboard.